Midnight Rendezvous
by tntiggris
Summary: Summary: An OctoberfallHalloween Yaoi fiction KaiRei semeuke blah blah blah…. Side pairings…? Hell yeah PG13 to be safe since this story is gonna be crazy and i kinda have a perverted mind hehe
1. Prolouge

TNT: Since its October Tigg has insisted on me writing a fall/Halloween fic and I have insisted on it ending up Yaoi, he he.

Summary: An October/fall/Halloween Yaoi fiction Kai/Rei seme/uke blah blah blah…. Side pairings…? Hell yeah.

T: I'm starting this early since I'm always lazy and it takes me forever to finish stuff. No OCs planned yet though. Not much of a plot but I have ideas…. Oh so many ideas crazy grin Oh, yeah, and I still have this little obsession with dots so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! And I just love switching POVs without telling you who it is right away. Don't plan on much angst since I've read so much of it.

Oh and if I make the mistake of switching from Tyson to Takao randomly I'm sorry I'm trying to get used to typing Takao so I can call him Ta-kun (I love FLCL)!!!

I tried to like triple space all of this but I can't and I tried to seperate things by using plus signs but QuickEdit won't let me ::tears:: so I tried something else

Disclaimer: I own nothing (yes, including Beyblade) though I do wish I owned Tigg's cute dark pink off shoulder shirt that says "more than just a pretty face" .

Midnight Rendezvous

It was dark and there was a slight breeze and it was definitely late…. Or early however you want to look at it since it was 3 o'clock in the morning but if you ask me it's late. Why I'm walking around in circles at 3 o'clock a.m. is even beyond me so I couldn't give you an answer if you asked.

I was smart enough to get a jacket though on my way out the window. Why did I go out the window you ask instead of the door? Can't answer that either.

Maybe if I would have just stayed in my nice warm bed that was only feet from my team captain's I wouldn't be out here freezing but who cares I dragged myself all the way out here I'm not going back so here is where I will stay. In this park.

All alone.

In the dark...

DAMN YOU SUN, WAKE UP!

Yes the infamous Rei Kon curses, and in about 3 different languages too might I add. But other than that, that's not changing the fact it's still cold. I'm in Japan in October for some stupid party at Takao's that's not until the end of the month. We're still planning the damned thing and it's only the 1st (Tigg: it's really the 2nd but whatever). I sound mad, but then again I'm out here at 3 a.m. talking to myself. Kai would think I was a nut if he knew.

Yes I do care about what people think of me sometimes -and that definitely includes Kai, my captain who does nothing but make us train and go off by himself to be in solitude away from us annoying brats. Of course we all had known… well got the general picture of what Kai's life was when he was younger so sometimes we let his behavior slide but other times it was down right annoying.

Walking is starting to wear on legs since I only slept for about five minutes after training all day…. Again. People would say that staying up hours on end without rest wasn't good for you but I really didn't care. So I'll enjoy my little midnight rendezvous. Heh, I love that word… and wouldn't mind using it in the same sentence with 'Kai' and 'I' on a midnight rendezvous.

Yeah I'm hopeless so what're you going to do about it.

Truth is I can't eat or sleep… -well I can still eat I'm not crazy but then again after watching Tyson things change but whatever- and this is all because of HIM!!!

God, let Tyson have a good idea for once if you can hear me.

Ok I think that's it but it's really short I know but it's a prologue and I'm too lazy to keep going so enjoy. Hopefully during the weekend I'll type the next chapter, but I only have a few ideas so feel free to give any ideas no matter how weird you think they are trust me, I've had weirder but was afraid to type them…

So see ya

TNT

signin' off .


	2. freaky

_I have just **finished the prologue** and I did **exactly **what I said I was trying **not **to do. I typed **Takao** at the beginning and **TYSON **at the end!!!! **AHHHHHH** I can't believe I did that. **SO **Stupid I know but who cares. That is what I get for reading fanfics and writing this at the same time: **CRAP!**_

Ok so the first chapter didn't quite **flow** right but I have little experience with narrative writing so this story is starting to look a lot like Tigg's xanga, which, is making me unhappy ::pouts:: Like you care but whatever.

_I'm back, ya know ya missed me…don't **even** answer that._

_Favorite quote of the day:_ **_Carpe Diem...Live the moment_**_. Another result from reading fanfics and typing this at the same time. Sad isn't it, I have nothing better to do than go outside or something. Oh and I get to see **Shark Tales **tomorrow. **YAY!** _

My obsession with dots returns with a vengeance, MWHAHAHAHAHA!! 

_So I guess… **Disclaimer: Me no own. **My grammar is just great isn't it? Even if I make Kai kind of OOC he's still not mine and neither is Rei. But I own the freaky girl in the park._

Review replies at the bottom. Hehe it makes you read the story… Or not, who knows I don't… 

**_Midnight Rendezvous_**

**__**

Hm, guess what? It's still dark and I still can't get over the fact that I'm talking to myself. Oh and look here, it's 3:46a.m. now.

_Oh joy._

_Maybe I should go back…?_

_Or maybe I could just stay out here and die and no one would notice. But things aren't that simple so maybe I'll go back at 4. I don't know or care now 'cause everyone's probably still asleep and I'm pretty sure that includes Tyson… and maybe…_

_Him…(T: cough AKA Kai cough Tigg: oh how inconspicuous of you) _

_I heard someone humming…_

_In a park late at night sitting on a bench rocking back and forth (T: woah weird sentence.) I think it was a girl but it was dark and of course she picked the only bench in the park without a lamppost over it. So I continued walking past trying not to stare as she kept rocking and humming._

_To say I was a bit scared was an understatement because I was freaked out right about now._

_Weird thing was-actually this whole situation is weird but- something was weird about her face? Her nose? Her… eyes? Did they just flash red or something? This has got to be a Halloween joke or hidden camera thing cause I'm about to piss my pants if I don't walk any faster._

_Okay, now her head is following me._

_… Definitely not a good sign._

_Was that humming getting louder? I'm pretty sure it was but I couldn't feel her actually following me just her eyes…or head… or that round thing on top of her shoulders… if their shoulders._

_I could go on and on about this but I'm in a hurry cause after all, I do have to get home by 4 a.m. right? _

_Right._

_So off I go. Running through the park cause of a demented freak humming and rocking side to side in the **dark **on a bench without any light around them. (T: try reading that sentence fast O.oU)_

I breathed in deep trying not to pass out from my crazy thoughts. Another deep breathe followed and once again my run turned into the same calm walk. I risked turning around to look at the cause of my fright and what do you know they're gone.

_Ohhhh Joy._

_-_

_It's 3:46 a.m. and where is that neko-jin roommate of mine. I'm the captain I should know where my teammates are for goodness sakes he could be being stalked by some psycho fan girl or something. (T: couldn't resist XP)_

_I need to stop waking up so early cause then I'd never have to wake up **every** night in the **middle** of the night just to look across the room._

_Why? Because I have finally come to terms with the fact I have a crush on someone. _

_Don't all gasp at once or anything... (T: stole Dizzi's quote XD)_

_He just didn't happen to **be** across the room tonight, which makes me worry._

_Yes I worry and I have had enough of Tyson's "soon you'll have a head **full **of gray hairs" crap._

_You would too if you had to put up with him but I guess that's just part of the deal._

_One hot guy, one cool, one on permanent sugar high and one annoying piss head. Oh and a computer nerd._

_Somehow in this crazy bunch we balance each other out._

I'm starting to think I'm an insomniac, but here I am thinking of the possible places for where a certain cat-boy could be when I noticed the window was open. Curtains blowing back and forth in the breeze.

Why'd he go out the window?!?

I'll never understand him…

**TBC**

That chapter's over and guess what it was just as short as the prologue. So yet again, **CRAP!**

I kind of rushed the end cause I'm going to the movies and I had to get all dressed up and do my hair and crap XP. Yes I'm a total girly girl but I get it from Tigg so HA!

**Review replies:**

kero-chan3: WOW I had just opened my inbox to go look at me reviews and there you were I'm so happy I now have **three!** Hehe I feel so special…hope you didn't have to wait too long

autumnburn: I included Kai. It's short but he's there… sorry I couldn't think of anything

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Oh wow I think you're my first review YAY! Wee this is so much fun I think I've just gone crazy but I love ya for the review. Glad you like how I "portray" Rei. HA I rhymed!!

Ciao peeps

TNT


	3. food

Well, it's chapter 3 and I can't believe it. Oh and with the freaky lady in the park. That part kind of wrote itself. I tried to have Kai come to the park to get/find Rei but my fingers wouldn't cooperate so sorry.

_I can't believe I didn't think of putting Tala in the story sooner so thank you _**Tsunami **_I now have a costume for him . I love Tala and I'm going to call him **Tala or Yuriy (since everyone says that the correct spelling since we all know what Yuri means even though it looks prettier)** in this fic so watch out and vote because you'll never know where he'll **POP** up, 'Kay? _

_Ok._

**_Review replies at the end. _**_And to anyone who can't tell I went brain-dead after the first few lines in this chapter, then I got some of it back…some since I kind of lost the plot for awhile._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own Beyblade rolls around in cold hard cash, "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Wakes up. I can dream can't I?_

Midnight Rendezvous 

**__**

_Coat? _

_Yeah._

_Keys…?_

_Where the freaking hell… oh… the most obvious place to put your keys and I forget (or forgot?)._

_My pocket…I swear if I'm doing all this worrying and rushing around for nothing the cat dies. (T: GAWD, Kai is so OOC in this fic I'm now mad)_

_Next on the list… where in the world could he be?_

_-_

_Damn you, you freak I hate you! I'd shout that out loud but I feel like I'm being watched and you never know she could still be watching me. And is it me or is it getting darker. Plus she could be a serial killer._

_And I don't feel to particular about dying today so being quiet and alive suits me just fine._

_-_

_What is that noise? It couldn't be human could it?_

_It sounds like a train?_

_No, like a **huge** freight train getting closer and closer… louder and…_

_"Takao SHUT UP!" Or it could be Takao snoring._

_And, Kenny suffocating him with a pillow._

_I have now found a new way to wake up my heavy sleeper of a teammate slash best friend. _

_This is going to be one hell of a party._

_-_

_Oct. 25th, and our count down to Takao's Halloween party continues._

_And ever since the first of the month when I was in the park that night I have still been thinking about Kai instead of this party._

_It was weird how he came after me and we met at about the halfway mark between the dojo and the park. _

_Weird I know but that's how fate had it I guess._

_I was kind of hoping he had gone out to check on me cause he was worried, but he just played it off as looking out for one of his teammates._

_He's so hard to understand! I chopped up the meat for an omelet and I could see Hilary's face in the corner of my eye watching me until she spoke up._

_"Rei, you're going to cut the cutting board in half at this rate."_

_I didn't answer I just didn't cut as hard. She still watched me out the corner of her eyes until I think she smelt something burning which is when Max walked in half asleep._

_Hilary fanning the now burned biscuits greeted Max "Takao's snores keep you up all night?"_

_He nodded and swayed over to the kitchen table rubbing at one of his eyes. I heard a thud and I was pretty sure it was his head hitting the table._

_I guess 8:34a.m. is too early for even Max to be full of energy._

_Max was up. Kai was probably off training. Takao's probably asleep and Kenny should be on that laptop of his._

_I asked Hilary what else to make and she said for me to beat the eggs for the omelets and to make a pile of toast. It only took me less that 15 minutes to do it since our toaster is slow, I left to go shower and get dressed for the day ahead. _

_-_

_Breakfast was gone in a matter of minutes since Takao was late to the table and Hilary decided now was the perfect time to plan the party._

_Do I sound excited cause I truly am… not._

_Max cleared the table and wiped it down as we migrated to the living room and I made my self comfortable in an armchair with a clear view of the TV and the remote close. So after this I could watch TV in peace cause everyone will be anxious to get away from Hilary for a while._

_We all liked Hilary and everything but too much of one thing gets annoying especially if that thing was a loud mouth girl._

_-_

_"First on the list is who's invited?" Hilary was our official party planner if you hadn't guessed yet._

_"All-stars, White Tigers, Majestics, and …the Demolition Boys." Tyson answered but hesitated on the last name. Incase anyone wonders I'm over what happened at the first world Championship and through Kai I've become friends with Tala, and sometimes I'll talk to Bryan. That's only cause Tala and Bryan are dating and Bryan usually answers the phone half the time. _

_"Next up is food, Takao has absolutely mo say in this one."_

_The spoken teen pouted and whimpered with chibi-starry eyes but was ignored._

_"I was thinking pizza (I had the longest time trying to remember how to spell pizza…), drinks as in soda and punch, chips, candy, and some other sweets I guess, so Rei I'm sending you to the store one we're done here." _

DRAT! I wanted to stay here watch TV and be lazy, but arguing with Hilary isn't the smartest thing to do so... meh…

_"Next up on the list we'll have music and a haunted house, maybe even a hay ride." _

_Ooooooooooo scary… insert sarcasm here._

_"I think that's it so for now Rei, off to the store you go."_

_I made a small whining noise and looked at her with huge pleading puppy eyes. She melted then turned her head away sharply and pointed out._

_I said I wasn't going to argue cause that usually works better, except for now._

_I dropped my head to the arm of the chair and I could hear Takao snicker. _

_DIE!!! _

_-_

_I finally updated after two weeks for one reason and it's because last Friday 'til late Sunday I was gone and I usually work on this during the weekend so I'm sorry. And sine it's a week and two days after that I'm reallllllly sorry._

****

**_Review Replies:_**

_Autumnburn: I did hope you enjoyed it I guess_

_kero-chan39: I almost forgot about the girl in the park when you reviewed XD oh my God at first I was like who are they talking about then I was ohhhhh yeaaaaaaaah… Anyway glad I could help._

_WhtPhoenix: And I just remembered Kai was only in the story for two seconds. I'm sorry, I forgot O.o And I love how you spell your name ;P_

_I only like Tyson in G-Rev_

_Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Yeah, I know. I rock and here is your chapter ;P_

_ShiareiChan: Hi! Glad to know you like the story._

_Tsunami: AHHHHH I love you I now know what to make Tala's costume weeeeeeeeee. And yeas he'll be in the story guaranteed._

_Hyperness: I know I love that sentence can't you tell. Thanxxx so much for the review._

_Kay', hot one: Rei… (it is in Kai's POV)_

_Cool one: Kai hehe, yeah I have issues_

_Luna P and QX: I know I love the piccie too I'm sooooooo glad you even reviewed my story I love yours._

_I think that's it so_

_Ciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao people_

**_TNT_**


	4. parrrrrtay

_HALLOWEEEEEEEN IS COMING YAYAYAY! WHICH MEANS CANDY hehe. _

_Ok I'll skip all this and the disclaimer just look back at chaps 1&2 all I'm going to say is that the party starts this chapter._

__

**_Midnight Rendezvous_**

__

_"I'M DONE, I got the chips the soda, the dip and celery and carrot crap, and I got you some stupid punch mix. I did my part now if ANYONE need me I'll be on the couch watching TV sucking on my beloved lollipop!!"_

_With that I took off the wrapper stuck it in my mouth sat on the couch and pouted like a little kid. I don't know about you but I hate grocery shopping. Or even shopping at all you always have to go to more than one store to get what you want. To get that dip I needed to go to three different ones **just **to get the one Hilary wanted!!_

_Stupid picky people._

_-_

_I had two choices for a costume tonight. I could either be a prince or a baby._

_If I was a baby I'd have blue cotton pajamas with clouds on them and I'd have a pacifier, a teddy bear I'd have to carry around all night and my hair in two low pigtails braided so my hair doesn't get all knotted up. _

_Or I could wear this outfit as a prince with a silver crown and a renaissance looking suit/outfit in a dark blue with red in it._

_Decisions, deci-_

_"REIII!!"_

_Good God what does she want **now**??_

_"What…"_

_She opened my door at the sound of my voice and jumped on my bed and stared me in the face. "I have a costume dilemma."_

_Well what do ya know so do I._

_"It's either a princess or a witch." I was about to blurt out witch when I stopped myself cause that would have been rude._

_"Be a princess, I really don't care cause I'm still trying to decide."_

_Her face brightened really. _

_Nodding I told her my choices and she immediately yelled prince and that I should be her little "escort to the party." Or in her words "the ball."_

_Damnit I should have said **witch.**_

****

**_-_**

****

So here I am in this stupid itchy outfit with my hair down- but I convinced Hilary to put the rubber band in my hair half way down my back. Other than that I have this crown and my bangs spiked like they usually are just I don't have my headband on cause the so-called princess linked to my arm wouldn't let me.

_This is worse than Mariah and **she's** dressed as a witch tonight._

Lee is… something I'll have to ask him later. Kevin is…a pumpkin-still can't believe that one and he's been with Kenny all night looking like he's flirting so I never will probably get a chance to ask. Gary is a chicken. The biggest chicken I've ever seen but still a chicken.

_Max is, well a dog (Tigg: yay my cute little puppy-turtle ). Takao is a monkey and he's trying to bug Kevin by acting like… Kevin. Strange I know._

_All the All-stars are dressed as sport athletes._

_…How original… _

_Tala is a vampire. _

_A really** hott** vampire. With tight black jeans where the ankles are kind of baggy and a blood red button up shirt matching his hair and these really cool contacts that change colors in different lightings._

_Oh look it's the Majestics and what do you know, Robert is dressed as a king. Go figure… _

_Enrique and Oliver are off talking somewhere and Johnny is dressed as a joker. I bet Kai would get a kick out of that… speaking of Kai. Our bishonen of the night is dressed as a character from Yu-Gi-Oh mostly because it was Takao's idea and he was blackmailed into it… and slightly threatened with a prank too._

_But he was dressed as Kaiba. He looked **hottt **and I'm saying hotter that Tala hott._

_And there he is, white coat flared out behind him talking to Tala. I wanted to go over there and join in… the conversation. (T: Tigg said it sounded perverted without the conversation part . .. pervert) _

_I almost gave into temptation when I felt a tug on my ar and remembered it was linked with Hilary's._

_Heh, I bet that made Mariah jealous making that one of the high points of tonight._

_Oh look it's Frankenstein's Monster a.k.a. Spencer and his pet… mummy Ian. How did I know it was Ian when he was covered head to toe in bandages was the nose gave it away and he's the only short person that would be glued to Spencer's side. _

_You know Frankenstein fits Spencer. _

TBC 

_-_

_I'll update tomorrow I just got back from my church's fall festival and I got a bag full of candy, 2 hamburgers, some chips, popcorn, and some soda and now my dad is making fish and he bought some shrimp. Oh and for prizes I got a chalkboard and a fluffy pen hehe. And I spent most of the night with my brother and my friend Eddie from my Sunday school class . Yeah, he's cool._

_It's safe to say I'll be running Monday morning** again!! **_

****

**_So now what you all came for Review Replies!!_**

****

Mysterious blue eyes: I forgot you in my last update and you're one of the main reasons I updated I'm sorry hope you liked.

Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Yep he'll get his TV time later but before he has to ditch Hilary and then the fun will begin… coughflirtinigcough

… That made no sense did it O.o well to you maybe but I get it XP'

Lao Rei Fan: It won't be done before Halloween but the party will, this might be a 10 chapter fic but then again I write short chapters so who knows, I don't

kero-chan39: The part where he goes to the store was supposed to longer but I kinda rushed it you just heard him complain for a while

kai is uke: a good Kai uke fic is **All Or Nothing ****by **_Ropponmatsu III_

autumnburn: I feel so loved I like how you write and I'll look out for your stories. Glad you did the same for mine ;P'

Luna P and QX: Never noticed the SetoMokuba resemblance, except for after I saw that picture and that's usually how it works here I make my little brother do the wor and say I helped hehe

So as of the day before Halloween those are all my reviews.

I am **soo **loved!!

A/N: I was about to make Enrique a pimp as a costume but I stopped myself but next chapter he might be inless anyone can think of anything better before I update again. And I'm sorry but I couldn't think of Rei's costume and he's my favorite. I was too busy fantasying about Kai's outfit. Any one want the pic I'll put the link in the next chapter if I remember.

The Rei as a baby outfit/costume thing was haunting me in my sleep though I almost went through with it but who knows it might come back in the ficcie later.

Ciao

TNT


	5. aww

Ok so the party wasn't done by Halloween but who cares, I was going to do like how I did with when Rei was in the park and I just gave a short recap of what happened but I want to have some fun with this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack.**

**_Midnight Rendezvous_**

_Thank you God for making Enrique the flirt he is! I can now feel my arm but now that Hilary is gone I have to make sure Mariah doesn't see me._

_It's so tragic that the ladies find me irresistible. _

_But now that I think about I. **How **do I get to Kai without Mariah up and attacking me at the worst possible- **candy**…_

_If I haven't said it already I have this serious thing for candy. Chocolate, gum, lollipops you name it I love it. I could blame Max for it since he's part of the problem and when I'm sugar high no one really notices cause I hide it but my thoughts go haywire._

_And right now a huge bowl of it was staring me in the face just about calling out to me just screaming "Rei-Rei eat me. Eat 1 me!" And one of them on top actually said eat me so I walked over to the orange table reached in and let out an ear piercing, blood curtailing scream._

_"Ah. Very funny Takao."_

_Standing in front of me was none other than Takao with his monkey costume, red fangs and fake blood plus an added fake knife going through his chest._

_He pouted with a disappointed face and walked off muttering "your no fun," and I didn't care cause my 2nd love and me were going to go and look for my first love 2._

_So with that and Mr. Hershey were off weaving through crowds of… things and what do you know I run into Zeo. I didn't even know we invited him but there he was as Pinocchio 3 smiling like crazy._

_"Hiya Rei what's up." I should answer but I was distracted by the fact that in a dark part of the yard Micheal was basically trying to swallow Lee whole- or that's what it looked like to me from here. Obviously Zeo noticed the confused and twitchy expression I had cause he looked back and saw the same thing I did and ended up with the same expression I did._

_Then others decided to look the same direction as us cause after a while the couple had a gaping audience for a good five minutes just watching them go at without having to breathe. In my head slowly it became Kai and me and that's when I snapped out of it and turned around to see Kai's look. It was simply a smirk and Tala looked like he was trying to not laugh._

_And after awhile so was I when it just slipped and everyone was cracking up except a few still in shock -namely the other White Tigers. And this is when the lovely couple decided to break apart and stare into each other's eyes._

_And after a while they noticed everyone was laughing at them._

_A beautiful moment had gone sour. Yes, sad indeed how immature we are but God do I love it._

_Now I shall find my Kai and Tala and annoy the hell out of them._

_-_

_"Wow don't you make a great vampire, Tala." This is going no where I'm bored out of my mind and I am still trying to not let myself slip and laugh my ass off like the rest of the crowd._

_Which is when I saw Rei doing what I wish I could and then… I saw him walk in my direction and stop at the candy bowl. There was a creepy glint to his right eye and I had finally found out that we have more than one sugar-crazed teen in our house._

_Oh the joy I am feeling. And if you can't tell I get sarcastic when I'm bored._

_"Want to go to that haunted warehouse in the woods behind Takao's house, I hear it's haunted all year round but Ian told me this so it probably isn't true but it'll get Rei off your mind unless he comes too."_

_Damn Tala and how darn well he can read people's thoughts, but I might have gave it away since I was staring at him while he walked up to us. Probably just to talk to the good for nothing vampire standing next to me._

_"Hey Kai, Tala. What were you two talking about." The love of my life just said my name… I really need to stop hanging around Tala…_

_"We're going to a haunted house. Even though it's really a warehouse big difference. So you coming?"_

_"Uhh… sure?"_

_I'm not bored anymore._

_-_

_1 Word suggested "Rei-Rei **eats** me" can we say perverted… yeah._

_2 I typed "my first" and Tigg said it sounded like he wasn't a virgin… psycho_

_3 God spell check I love you._

_Everyone noticed he didn't really scream when Takao did that right? …Right???_

_If so, good._

**_ReviewReplies:_**

__

_Draco-and-Hermione22: it's not really soon but I made my weekend deadline right I just didn't put it up Saturday like I was supposed to so I'm sorry._

_Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high: Hehe yeah you do that and I think you have me on author alert or something and I feel like yelling I love you but I won't embarrass myself twice in one day. And I almost for got about the link I'm sorry._

_kero-chan39: It's otay I have the same problem with my mom which always end up me writing a short review since she loves reading over my shoulder **ALL** the time. And he's only a prince cause I couldn't think of anything else in time. Sad I know_

_hyperness: I still think you name is sooo cute and yeah Tala has Bryan and I totally forgot about him OMG but the weekend is almost over cause it's Sun at like 7 and I have to go eat but back on subject I want to see that picture and sooner or later I'm going to get a new email so people can email me. Yeah and I like baby and chibi Rei too cute._

_Autumnburn: I feel almost too loved YAY it's cool my email has a folder **FULL** of email- reviewed through or whatever- I love it. And someone commented on how I write._

_Whoa…_

_My mom says my sentence structure or whatever said nicely.. or as nicely as she could that it sucked cause I had to do sentences for Language Arts, bleh!_

_Ciao people_

_-TNT_

**__**


End file.
